


Thunderstorm

by beautifulbb8 (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, finn is scared of thunderstorms, that's it that's the fic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/beautifulbb8
Summary: After what Poe calls a "suboptimal landing", Finn and Poe are stuck on an uninhabited planet. It's not exactly a hardship.





	Thunderstorm

“Y’see, if we call it a suboptimal landing, then we didn’t actually crash on this planet,” Poe explains, far too cheerfully for someone who just crashed a spaceship and is now waist-deep in an engine.  
Finn sighs and shifts in his squatting position, wishing he could help. “We did crash.”  
“Suboptimal landing. Really, it’s not that bad.”  
“I could almost believe that if not for the fact that you’ve been in there for half an hour.”  
“Never said it’d be a quick fix.” Poe scoots out of the engine crawlspace and casts Finn a weary look. “We might be stuck on this rock overnight. ‘M sorry.”  
“At least the company will be good.” Finn offers him a smile.  
Poe hums in agreement and wipes his hands on a rag. “Next time we’re bringing BB-8. That way we won’t land in an asteroid field and have collisions that cause the shields system to fry the main computer.”  
“How would BB-8 help?”  
“Well.” Poe pointedly raises his eyebrows. “I distinctly remember how we ended up in that asteroid field in the first place.”  
“You piloted us there.”  
“Because you were _sucking my dick_ , buddy.” Poe’s grumpy façade falls and gives way to a shining grin. “I don’t usually fly into asteroid fields, yanno.”  
“So BB-8 will help me suck your dick faster?”  
“No! No! Finn!”  
Finn gets swatted with the dirty rag for that and immediately tries to scamper away, laughing at Poe’s outrage.  
“She’ll help me not give in to your damn teasing!”  
Finn tries to come at Poe and grab hold of his arms to maybe pin him down, but he forgets that the engine room’s ceiling is really low, so that hurts. Poe gives him a delightfully wet kiss on the cheek.  
“Wanna know the good news though?” Poe ducks out of the engine room, allowing Finn a good look at his ass. “‘Member bluesnips? Those fruits you really loved that one time we were on Techtr 2?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, they grow naturally here. Like weeds. We could pick some to supplement our dinner.”  
“Oh!” Finn jumps forward to envelop Poe in a hug from behind. “That would be awesome! I love those things.” He presses his face into Poe’s hair and grins. “You’re almost forgiven for crashing us then.”  
“Almost?” Poe asks, putting his hands over Finn’s.  
“Almost.”  
“How about the bit where us being stranded here will let you spend more time in my presence? Doesn’t that make up for something?”  
Finn presses his lips behind Poe’s ear and hums. He likes how easily Poe complies to being held. “Your presence _is_ pretty nice,” he admits.  
“You gonna do some cheap ‘but it would be nicer if you were naked‘ line next?”  
“But it would be nicer if we could cuddle later,” Finn says.  
“Aww. Stars yeah we can. We will.”  
“Good. Bluesnips first though.”

 

  
Finn only stops eating the little berries when he actually starts to feel sick. They’ve opened up the ship’s hatch so they can let the tiny living quarters air out while also simultaneously being able to sit at the edge and let their legs dangle out of the ship. Poe is mostly messing with his hair, occasionally kicking his legs or nudging Finn, and Finn is very happy to immerse himself in the berries.  
“So is that just me or do you too have the worst headache?” Poe asks after a while, dropping his hand from his hair. “Honestly, I thought maybe it was from the headset being too tight, but my head doesn’t feel sore from the outside but from the inside.”  
“You didn’t sleep much last night, did you?”  
Poe shakes his head. “Yeah, but that’s not it. Maybe a storm’s brewing here. I’m sensitive to that stuff sometimes.”  
And as if his words had been heard it starts raining in little splishes and patters on the surrounding flora.  
Poe pulls one of his legs up and swerves around so he can put his head into Finn’s lap. “Mmh. This is cozy. You mind if we keep the hatch open and listen to the rain for a bit? We shouldn’t get wet, I don’t think.”  
Finn smiles down at him and takes his hand. “Sure.”  
Poe mirrors the smile, then closes his eyes.  
The drizzling rain soon turns into a steady stream, rushing past them, hiding the world behind a slightly grey veil. Humid air keeps wafting into their little hideout, occasionally dense enough to make Finn feel sweaty. He slips into a sort of doze easily enough, really only breathing and sitting upright. It had been so difficult at first when he’d just left the Order, to just relax and comfortably doze off. Now, it comes easily. Especially when Poe is there too, in his slightly melted consistency which he adapts whenever he relaxes or is tired.  
Finn is just about to consider maybe laying down when a sharp crack scares him out of his doze. It’s loud enough to reverberate through their little ship and what feels like the whole atmosphere.  
Finn’s flinching must’ve woken Poe up as well, because he shuffles a little.  
“Finn?”  
Finn exhales carefully. “Thunderstorm.”  
Poe rolls over on his side and sits up with a little groan, cuddling Finn close again. “You gonna be okay?”  
“Hold me?”  
“Sure.” Poe does, letting Finn lean his weight against him until Poe can lay his head on top of Finn’s.   
“I don’t know why they scare me so much,” Finn whispers, partly into Poe’s shirt.  
“They’re loud. Sudden. You have barely any previous exposure. ‘S fine, Finn.” Poe’s hand rubs over his spine, lessening Finn’s flinch at the next loud clap. “I used to be scared of ‘em all the time when I was a kid. But… after time, I got used to ‘em. You, on the other hand, well.”  
The lightning is bright enough to flood Finn’s eyes even through his closed eyelids.  
“You’ll get used to it,” Poe whispers.

 

  
By the time it’s late enough that they’re both sleepy the rain and thunder still hasn’t stopped. They don’t leave the hatch open for sleeping, of course, since neither of them wants to sit watch. They fold out the little sleeping cubby instead, making it just about big enough for both of them to be comfortable, and then Finn crawls in so he can snuggle against the wall. He likes being wedged between Poe and the wall of whatever bed they’re in right now, just for that extra bit of safety. And already being in bed means he can watch Poe strip off his clothes, carelessly tossing them everywhere. The humidity made his hair fritz like it usually only does after Finn has spent a lot of time carefully messing it up. It’s a good look on him.  
Poe finally joins him under the blanket and pokes him in the stomach, Finn’s muscles flexing reflexively. “Think I’ll be able to keep you safe from the thunderstorm for the night?”  
Of course another roll of thunder comes in just that moment. Finn rolls his eyes.  
“I trust you.” He wraps himself around Poe, still feeling the wall’s padding at his one shoulder. “And I love you.”  
“Good. Would be awkward if I was the only one.”  
Finn presses his lips to Poe’s pulse point. “Night, Poe.”  
“Night.”


End file.
